The girl of quoted !
by bichou85
Summary: TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : Bella et Edward...et si leur fantasme se réaliser ? Fiction très lémon...
1. Chapter 1

**TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST**

****  
**Titre : The Girl of quoted**

**Auteur : Bichou85**

**Disclaimer **: tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Je rentre après une grosse journée de boulot, j'ai hâte de retrouver ma petite femme. Depuis que nous sommes mariés, j'ai bien du mal à me séparer d'elle, mais il faut bien gagner sa vie…

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 29 ans, grand…mince…musclé comme il faut…yeux vert…et cheveux très bizarre, mais ma femme les aime donc je les laisse tel quel….

En arrivant à l'appartement je suis surpris de voir que rien n'est allumé…je dépose ma sacoche tranquillement dans le couloir, je retire mes chaussures et fais le tour des pièces. Ce sont des gémissements qui attirent mon attention dans notre chambre. J'hésite à entrer, de peur de retrouver ma femme dans une position inconfortable avec un autre homme….une telle vision me briserait le cœur, mais je pense que je dois être maso, car j'entrouvre la porte et regarde ce qui s'y passe. Je reste complètement ébahit par la scène qui se joue devant mes yeux….

Bella…dans une position très excitante…qui lèche avec une gourmandise évidente la chatte d'une blonde…cette même blonde allongée sous Bella qui elle aussi joue avec son sexe. Un 69 au féminin…Mon fantasme absolue se joue devant mes yeux…je ne peux pas bouger d'où je suis…je suis complètement hypnotisé par la scène….Les filles ne m'ont pas encore aperçu…je durcis au fur et à mesure que leurs gémissements remplissent la pièce…J'entends Bella gémir encore un peu plus…signe annonciateur que son orgasme n'est pas loin…elle lèche encore plus avidement la chatte sous sa bouche, elle y insère deux doigts et la blonde pousse un petit crie de contentement….leurs bassins bougent au fur et à mesure de leur mouvement…

Je ne peux toujours pas bouger, mais mon sexe frétille dans mon caleçon et je dirige ma main vers lui pour me soulager un peu, je ne veux pas les déranger en pleine action…les doigts de Bella sont luisants du jus de la blonde et elle les enfourne dans sa bouche en les suçant avidement…elle y remet sa bouche et je vois clairement qu'elle pince le clitoris, la blonde gémit longuement et Bella lape tout le jus de cette jouissance…La blonde s'excite un peu plus sur ma femme, je vois Bella se raidir et hurler sa jouissance les yeux fermés….Elles ne m'ont toujours pas aperçu, j'essaye de rester discret malgré les grognements qui essayent de s'échapper de ma bouche…je contemple de nouveau la scène, Bella se redresse sans lever les yeux vers sa compagne de baise, et elles s'embrassent à pleine bouche…les gémissements de contentement s'échappent de leurs bouches quand elles se goûtent mutuellement…Elles se séparent à bout de souffle et la blonde sort une chose de dessous l'oreiller…Un gode…Bella la regarde en souriant doucement et en sort un également de sa table de chevet…

Je grogne en comprenant ce qu'elles comptaient faire et elles relèvent les yeux vers moi. Bella me sourit de toutes ses dents et la blonde que je reconnais comme étant la voisine me lance un regard en biais...Rosalie, la voisine, regarde Bella de nouveau et elles s'embrassent à pleine bouche…comme-ci je n'étais pas présent dans la pièce…Je décide de les laisser continuer leur affaire et de m'installer sur le fauteuil qui se trouve près du lit…J'enlève mon pantalon dans la foulée pour me soulager de la pression que mon sexe produit…mon regard dérive sur les formes magnifiques de ma femme, je vois leurs mains se promener sur le corps de l'autre, Rosalie prend les seins de Bella et les malaxe durement tout en pinçant ses tétons durcis par le plaisir…

Elle rejette sa tête en arrière pour apprécier encore mieux cette caresse…les yeux fermés elle gémit et je vois sa main descendre vers son sexe qu'elle maltraite tous en gémissant plus fort…Je ne tiens plus et sors mon pénis de son entrave vestimentaire…je commence à me caresser doucement, les yeux de Bella se fondent dans les miens…ses iris chocolat sont noirs de désir…Rosalie prend un des godes, et commence à caresser le corps de ma femme, elle titille ses pointes tranquillement, puis descend doucement vers son ventre. Bella relève les yeux vers elle et s'empare du deuxième gode, elle fait la même chose que sa compagne de jeux, la caresse doucement…des frissons apparaissent sur leurs corps en sueur…elles s'embrassent en se caressant mutuellement…elles s'allongent tranquillement sur le lit, Rosalie de côté et Bella aussi… Tout comme Bella je continue mes caresses sur mon sexe qui demande l'attention de ses deux merveilleuses créatures…

Je vois les godes descendre doucement, elles se caressent leur clitoris mutuellement avec l'objet qui va leur fournir énormément de plaisir…et d'un coup elles se pénètrent, leurs gémissements sont fort et font tressaillir mon sexe toujours dans ma main…Chacune d'elle commence des va-et-vient tout en s'embrassant et se caressant les seins, Bella va gober le téton de Rosalie qui pousse un râle de plaisir…La main de Bella descend vers le clitoris de la blonde et le pince durement tout en s'activant avec le gode, Rosalie enlève celui de Bella et descend directement vers son sexe pour y insérer sa langue alors que Bella continue à la pomper avidement…Leurs bassins bougent en synchronisation…la scène et hautement érotique…Bella se mord la lèvre violemment et relève les yeux vers moi…

Je gémis en la voyant proche, elle s'active avec le gode dans Rosalie et cette dernière ne relâche pas son clitoris…Le visage de Bella se crispe, j'accélère les va-et-vient sur mon sexe…je sens ma libération proche…trop proche…Bella referme les yeux, ma tête part en arrière et je gémis longuement en éjaculant sur mon tee-shirt….Bella grogne et gémit encore plus fort….Rosalie continue sa torture et geint …Quand j'entends les filles hurler leur plaisir je me réveille brusquement….

Je suis complètement paniqué, je regarde autour de moi et me rend compte que je suis encore au bureau, j'ai une trique d'enfer dû à mon rêve plus qu'érotique…un fantasme que je voudrais réaliser et j'ai réellement cru être dedans…Je regarde l'heure … 19h30 … merde…Bella va m'attendre….Je me dépêche de ranger mes dossiers et de filer chez moi…

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Je m'appelle Bella Cullen, mariée à mon amour de toujours Edward depuis quelques mois…mais depuis peu, une nouvelle locataire est arrivée dans l'immeuble et (elle) me donne des pensées pas très catholiques, je suis plutôt du genre timide et réservée, qui n'aime pas se montrer…mais cette fille…elle me fait me sentir excitée juste en la regardant…J'aime mon mari, mais j'ai envie d'essayer une nouveauté, j'ai envie de réaliser un fantasme…Je sais que celui d'Edward est de voir deux femmes ensemble, et il sait que je ne suis pas assez à l'aise avec mon corps pour faire ce genre de chose…il ne m'oblige pas mais nous en avons parler et il a compris mon point de vue…

Mais cette femme, depuis qu'elle est là, je sais pas…je ressens comme une sorte d'attirance…une attraction très forte…une envie d'essayer de me faire plaisir avec elle…Je sais qu'elle est hétéro, aucun doute j'ai rencontré son fiancé Emmett…un homme immense, carré comme un boxeur…mais d'une gentillesse sans nom…nous les avons invités une fois à dîner quand ils sont arrivés…et je crois que c'est à cette soirée que je me suis rendue compte de l'attirance qu'elle me faisait éprouver… J'ignore si je l'attire aussi…j'ignore si elle a déjà essayé…et surtout j'ignore comment faire pour en parler avec elle...

Je suis à la maison en avance aujourd'hui, je suis éditrice, et nous sommes vendredi soir…j'ignore à quelle heure Edward va rentrer et j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit en attendant qu'il rentre…Je vais me doucher, j'enfile mes sous-vêtements, et je n'ai pas le temps de mettre autre chose qu'on toque à ma porte…J'enroule une serviette autour de moi et file vers la porte. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de voir Rosalie derrière celle-ci. Je l'invite à entrer.

- « Salut ! »

- « Salut Bella, je te dérange ? »

- « Non, je vais juste aller m'habiller…. »

- « Ok ! »

Je file vers la salle de bain, je suis excitée juste par sa présence. Je fais tomber ma serviette au sol et prend mon tee-shirt. En me relevant j'aperçois Rosalie derrière la porte qui me surveille à travers le miroir…Je range ma timidité au placard et lui sourit…Elle le prend comme une invitation et entre dans la pièce…Elle se met derrière moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me chuchote…

- « Tu n'imagines même pas les rêves que j'ai pu faire avec nous deux… »

Je gémis en entendant ses paroles…si seulement elle savait…je la regarde droit dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, lui fais un doux sourire et me retourne vers elle…elle paraît surprise deux secondes et ses mains descendent tranquillement le long de mon corps. Je frissonne d'anticipation…je m'approche d'elle de sorte à ce que mes seins touchent les siens…

- « Tu n'imagines pas non plus tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer…à ce que tes mains pourraient faire avec mon corps…à ce que ma langue pourrait faire au tien…à ce bien que nous pourrions nous faire mutuellement…»

Ces yeux noircissent de désir avec mes paroles, elle n'hésite plus une seconde, attrape mon visage et m'embrasse avidement, je gémis quand sa langue pénètre ma bouche, son piercing me fait un drôle d'effet, mes mains voyagent sur son corps au-dessus de ses vêtements, je me sépare d'elle à bout de souffle et l'entraîne dans ma chambre…j'ai mon jouet dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, il va pouvoir nous servir…En fermant la porte je l'attire à moi, et l'embrasse, ses mains vont dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, elle le laisse tomber au sol tranquillement, et regarde avec admiration ma poitrine. Elle cajole l'arrondi puis de ses ongles vient titiller mes pointes durcies juste pour elle. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche. Je lui retire sa petite chemise transparente, tout en caressant sa peau douce comme de la soie. Je descends sur son ventre et fais tomber sa jupe…son porte-jarretelle noir et rouge lui donne des jambes encore plus longues…son petit string cache une épilation intégrale…je mouille encore plus…nous nous caressons mutuellement, je prends un peu plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure…

Ses mains descendent doucement sur mon ventre, puis sur mes cuisses…elle remonte gentiment vers mon centre bouillant et me caresse par-dessus mon string noir…j'écarte un peu les jambes pour lui laisser plus d'accès…elle fait tourner mon clitoris entre ses doigts, je gémis et fais tomber ma tête en arrière pour profiter de cette merveilleuse caresse…Elle s'arrête et m'embrasse longuement, puis quitte ma bouche et descend tranquillement vers mes seins, elle mordille mon téton droit, et joue de son piercing dessus, c'est juste incroyable…le plaisir me submerge…je veux plus, et je veux lui donner plus aussi…je lui retire son visage de mon corps, l'embrasse et la fais tomber sur le lit….Je monte dessus et rampe vers elle…

- « Je vais te montrer ce que ma langue et capable de te faire…. »

Elle gémit et tire mon visage vers elle, je l'embrasse fougueusement, puis descend tranquillement vers son cou, je caresse ses seins avec mes paumes, et fais rouler ses tétons entre mes doigts en les pinçant doucement, elle pousse un petit cri de contentement. Je continue ma descente avec mon visage tout en jouant avec ses seins. J'arrive à son string, mes mains glissent tranquillement vers ce vêtement qui me gêne et je le fais rouler le long de ses jambes doucement…je le jette dans la chambre et remonte tout en léchant chaque parcelle de peau que je peux, je regarde son visage, ses yeux sont rivés sur moi et attendent avec appréhension…

J'arrive à son sexe entièrement épilé et luisant de son jus…je passe mon doigt le long de sa fente et elle se cambre, je gémis aussi, l'effet que je lui fais me donne encore plus d'assurance…elle me désir comme je la désire…j'approche mon visage doucement de son sexe, je souffle dessus, et hume son parfum envoûtant…et je mets un coup de langue dans son petit trou, elle gémit, s'arque…

- « oh oui…encore… »

Je recommence, son jus a un merveilleux goût…ma langue persiste sur son petit trou alors que mes doigts jouent vivement avec son clitoris…je le pince, le tourne, traine mes doigts dedans…

- « Putain…Bella…Encore… »

Je continue, encourager pas ses plaintes…ma langue va maintenant entre ses plis alors que ma main droite entre en elle deux doigts…elle relève ses jambes et je comprends…elle prend mes cheveux en mains pour ne pas que je bouge….Ma mains gauche va vers son magnifique cul et je titille son trou…

- « ENCORE…. »

- « Ça te plaît ? »

- « Oh putain…t'es douée….t'arrête pas…. »

Je continue, mes doigts la pompent avidement, et j'entre un doigt dans ses fesses tout en léchant son clitoris…je la sens se resserrer vivement sur mes doigts…je lape tous son jus…

- « OH….OUIIIIIIIIII….PUTAIN…. »

Je continue de laper jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus une goutte…je me redresse et vais l'embrasser….elle me fait m'allonger sur le dos…m'embrassant en se goûtant et descend vers mes seins, elle titille mon sein droit avec sa langue et pince le second…des décharges électrique me parcourent le corps jusqu'à mon sexe…j'ai peur de jouir maintenant…Je me contrôle du mieux que je peux face aux sensations qu'elle me procure…elle continue sa descente, lèche mon nombril, tout en titillant mes pointes durcies…Sa main droite attrape mon string qu'elle descend le long de mes jambes, elle remonte comme je l'ai fait auparavant et entre un doigt directement en moi…

- « PUTAIN…. »

Je ne jure jamais, mais là c'est tellement de sensations d'un coup que j'ai bien du mal à me contenir…elle continue d'entrer et sortir son doigt de mon antre, je la regarde et elle enfourne ce doigt dans sa bouche…je gémis, cette image et tellement érotique…elle le ressort de sa bouche, le rentre à nouveau en moi et l'emmène à ma bouche pour me goûter…J'attrape son doigt et le suce comme si c'était un gros pénis…Elle gémit, retire son doigt et va jouer avec mon clitoris…mes mains descendent d'elles-mêmes sur mes seins, je pince et titille mes tétons, je gémis, me cambre, puis attrape les cheveux de Rosalie pour l'inciter à aller plus vite, elle mordille mon clitoris et des pics électriques se font plus intenses….Je bloque littéralement sa tête entre mes cuisses, mon bassin va à la rencontre de sa bouche avide, et mon orgasme s'abat sur moi comme un mur…Je gémis longuement.

Quand l'orgasme se dissipe doucement je rouvre mes yeux sur Rosalie et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, pour me goûter sur sa langue…Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle et quand je relève mes yeux je vois mon mari à la porte….Je rougis vivement, puis Rosalie tourne la tête pour voir ce qui m'a un peu déconcentrée. Elle sourit doucement à Edward et se retourne vers moi et me chuchote…

- « Tu es prête pour continuer ?...On le fait participer si tu le souhaites…. »

Je regarde Edward, mhhhh….je mouille juste à imaginer sa queue en moi pendant que je joue avec Rosalie….

- « D'accord, je vais l'amener vers nous, j'ai un jouet dans ma table de chevet…sort le, je vais jouer avec toi en même temps… »

Elle acquiesce de la tête, m'embrasse à pleine bouche et se dirige vers ma table de chevet…

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

J'arrive finalement chez moi, en entrant j'ai une sensation bizarre dans le creux de mon estomac…tout est comme dans mon rêve de tout à l'heure…pas de lumière, aucun bruit venant du salon…Je pose ma sacoche, enlève mes chaussures et avance prudemment…

J'entends des bruit dans la chambre…mon imagination me joue encore des tours c'est pas possible….je m'y dirige doucement et ouvre la porte…le spectacle devant…non c'est un rêve…je me pince durement le bras…AIE…merde je rêve pas…Ma Bella…ma femme…nue avec une blonde qui lui fait une gâterie…mes yeux doivent sortir de leur orbite…Bella se caresse les seins, gémit bruyamment et appuie clairement sur la tête de la blonde pour accentuer cette caresse…

Je savais que Bella était attirée par Rosalie notre nouvelle voisine…je n'avais pas encore relancé le sujet de nos fantasmes…et là je l'ai juste devant moi…deux femmes ensemble…Je vois Bella se raidir et gémir longuement…La blonde la lape avidement et remonte vers ma femme, Bella embrasse Rosalie a pleine bouche…elle gémit en se goûtant…

Ma Bella ouvre enfin les yeux et les lève vers moi…elle rougit puis Rosalie se tourne vers moi et me fait un petit sourire. Elle chuchote quelque chose à Bella, cette dernière relève les yeux vers moi et sourit. Rosalie se redresse et va chercher quelque chose dans la table de chevet, mes yeux ne quittent pas Bella qui se lève doucement et se dirige vers moi. Elle tire sur ma chemise et m'embrasse en fourrant sa langue directement dans ma bouche…je suis surpris par cette attaque mais y répond avidement….mon sexe et déjà bien dressé dans mon pantalon et je ne pourrais pas résister à ne pas la toucher pendant qu'elle « joue » avec Rosalie.

Bella me retire ma chemise et ouvre mon pantalon rapidement…elle baisse mon caleçon en même temps et prend mon sexe en main. Je gémis…les flash de ce que j'ai vu en arrivant viennent directement devant mes yeux…Bella m'embrasse le torse et je rouvre les yeux, Rosalie est derrière elle à lui caresser les seins, mes mains se mettent enfin en action et je caresse le corps de ma belle, je ne toucherai pas Rosalie sans accord de son fiancé…mes mains voyagent sur le corps de ma femme et elles trouvent son clitoris gonflé de désir…Bella descend encore et prend mon sexe en bouche, je ferme les yeux brièvement…puis les rouvre et attrape les cheveux de Bella pour lui inculquer le mouvement…ses dents jouent le long de ma verge, sa langue titille mon gland…je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…surtout en voyant Rosalie prodiguer de douces caresses à Bella qui gémit quand les doigts de la blonde la pénètrent par derrière…Cette vision me fait tressaillir…je retire la tête de Bella et je nous dirige tous les trois vers le lit, je sais exactement ce que je veux faire…

- « Rosalie mets-toi à quatre pattes…. »

Elle obéit immédiatement…Je regarde Bella avec un sourire lent et sexy…

- « Ma chérie…mets-toi à genoux derrière Rosalie…et donne-moi cette chose… »

Elle me tend le gode et s'installe comme je lui ai demandé…Je m'installe derrière elle, ma queue droite et fière caresse ses fesses. Je prends le gode et le rentre sans ménagement dans Bella…Elle gémit, puis je le ressort et lui tend…

- « Amuse-toi ma puce… »

Elle m'embrasse avidement, s'empare du gode et va titiller le clitoris de Rosalie avec, cette dernière bouge du bassin et Bella la pénètre, tout en titillant son trou…Je prends Bella par les hanches, l'oblige à prendre appui sur la blonde et la pénètre d'un coup de rein violent…

- « Oh Oui….EDWARD… »

Je commence un doux va et vient, elle inculque le même rythme à Rosalie, et je vois cette dernière se caresser les seins et pincer ses tétons…Mes mains voyagent sur le corps de Bella jusqu'à attraper ses deux globes et les empoigner fermement…J'accélère mes coups de reins dans Bella, cette dernière se cambre et je sens ses parois palpiter autour de ma queue…Je m'arrête.

Je ressors d'elle tranquillement et me présente à son petit trou…je la prépare délicatement alors qu'elle accélère dans Rosalie, je vois Bella se baisser un peu plus et titiller le clitoris de la blonde, Rosalie crie sa jouissance et s'effondre sous Bella…Je continue à la préparer doucement, j'ai vraiment envie de la prendre par là aujourd'hui…Nous avons déjà essayé, mais elle était tellement crispée que ce n'était ni agréable pour moi ni pour elle. Vu son excitation je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème…Rosalie se retourne pour être face à Bella, elle s'allonge sous elle, mon épouse s'occupe de nouveau de sa chatte surchauffée…j'ignore le nombre d'orgasmes qu'elles se sont déjà données, mais je suis impressionné, qu'elle puisse encore en avoir en si peu de temps…

Bella pose sa bouche sur le sexe de Rosalie, et j'en profite pour la pénétrer doucement tout en titillant son clitoris…elle est complètement détendue…et mouille abondamment. Je commence de doux va-et-vient, elle gémit de plaisir, tout en continuant à s'acharner sur Rosalie. Elle entre deux doigts en elle et la pompe avidement alors que j'accélère mes coups de boutoir…Je sens la délivrance arrivée, j'entre deux doigts en Bella, et donne le même rythme que celui de Rosalie…Je commence à grogner en sentant ma jouissance proche….Bella et Rosalie gémissent, Bella se resserre sur mes doigts, je vois Rosalie se raidir, et ma jouissance explose littéralement…

Nos cris font écho…Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel….Bella lape Rosalie jusqu'au bout et elles finissent par s'embrasser. Quand elles se relâchent, je sors de Bella et l'embrasse pour la remercier de cette merveilleuse soirée que nous venons de passer….Nous nous rhabillons tous les trois et Rosalie me surprend…

- « Ça vous dit de remettre ça rapidement ? »

- « Emmett il en pense quoi ? »demande-je

- « Eh bien…nous allons en discuter tous les deux…. »

Elle embrasse Bella sur la bouche, me fais la bise et part rejoindre son fiancé…Je prends Bella dans mes bras.

- « Merci ma puce…. »

- « Je me sens un peu honteuse de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'étais prête pour ce genre de choses… »

- « Chose qui va peut-être te surprendre, mais je pensais que Rosalie te plaisait…et j'espérais tomber un jour sur une de ces scènes… »

- « Tu es d'accord pour recommencer cette expérience ? »

- « Si tu es d'accord pour que je touche une autre femme que toi et que le mari est d'accord, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient… »

- « Pareil pour moi…si tu es ok alors… »

- « C'est parfait…je sens que nous allons découvrir beaucoup de choses… »

- « Je l'espère…. »

Elle m'embrasse avidement et nous terminons notre soirée rien que tous les deux….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir à vous...Alors je tiens à vous souhaitez une très BONNE ANNEE...Rempli de pleins de belle chose...**_

_**Voici le second chapitre...J'ignore s'il y en aura d'autre...se sera celon mon inspiration...**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

_**The couple of quoted**_

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Depuis notre soirée haute en émotions avec Edward nous avons beaucoup discuté. De nos envies…nos attentes…et ce que ce genre d'expérience pourrait nous apporter. Edward m'a avoué que quand il était entré dans la chambre et qu'il m'avait vue avec Rosalie, il s'était imaginé beaucoup de scènes où nous serions trois ou quatre…J'ai aussi discuté de mes envies du moment…à savoir que si je veux m'offrir une partie de jambe en l'air avec Rosalie et qu'elle en a envie dans le même moment, que rien ne nous arrête…Edward a été d'accord en me disant que de toute façon ça allait me donner de l'expérience et aussi à condition que ce ne soit pas avec un homme…ce que je peux comprendre…

Je ne veux pas le tromper…bon dans le terme approprié je ne veux pas le tromper avec un homme…or ce que je fais avec Rosalie je ne le considère pas comme une tromperie mais plus comme un plaisir commun avec elle sans restriction…sans que nos hommes ne surveillent…et j'avoue en profiter…ma gêne est partie aux oubliettes, du moment où Rosalie est entrée dans cette salle de bain, et j'aime son corps, comme j'aime le corps de mon mari…

Dans la semaine je devais aller la voir pour organiser notre soirée à quatre…je suis très excitée à l'idée de cette nouvelle expérience…nous avons fixé nos limites avec Edward, ce que nous ferions et ce que nous refusions. Donc je suis allée en parler avec Rosalie.

_Flash-Back :_

_Je suis sortie de l'appartement habillée d'une petite jupe noire, un porte-jarretelle noire en dessous, avec une chemise blanche et un soutien-gorge noir…petit cadeau d'Edward pour nos 1 mois de mariage. Je sais qu'il aime cet ensemble sur moi et j'ai voulu me faire plaisir en le portant juste pour Rosalie. Edward est en déplacement pour deux jours pour un dossier, et je suis totalement seule à l'appartement. Je vais toquer à sa porte et elle m'ouvre avec un grand sourire…_

_Quand j'entre dans son domaine je suis éblouie par la décoration de la pièce. C'est neutre, des meubles modernes des couleurs claires…Un canapé d'angle blanc en cuir…Rosalie m'invite à m'asseoir…_

_« Emmett est absent ? »_

_« Oui…il a une équipe qui fait un tournois à New York jusqu'à vendredi…Je m'ennuie un peu…et toi que me vaut ta visite ? »_

_« Je viens discuter de notre soirée à quatre de samedi, des points dont nous avons discuté avec Edward… »_

_« Emmett est partant, nous avons aussi quelques points à voir…mais avant, veux-tu boire quelque chose ? »_

_« Euh….non ça va pour le moment… »_

_Je la regarde en souriant et sort ma liste de ma poche…Je la déplie sur la table et Rosalie me sort la sienne…Elle se rapproche de moi et nous les regardons…_

_« Alors Emmett refuse la pénétration, que ce soit en toi ou Edward en moi… »_

_« Comme pour Edward, il pense que c'est un manque de respect… »_

_« Bon on est d'accord sur ce point, on ne refuse pas les attouchements prononcés… »_

_« Nous non plus, je suis d'accord pour qu'Edward te fasse du bien…avec ses doigts ou sa bouche… »_

_« Pareil pour Emmett, Et Emmett voudrait voir une scène entre nous deux… »_

_« Mhhh…totalement partante, Edward m'a avoué qu'il avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu, et que si ça venait à se reproduire il ne serait pas contre… »_

_« Nos hommes sont charmants à ce que je vois…donc tu n'as aucune restriction ? »_

_« Aucune…nous en avons longuement discuté et temps que je ne le trompe pas avec un homme tout va bien pour lui…je pourrais faire une orgie uniquement de femmes il n'y verrait aucun inconvénient… »_

_« Donc si la tout de suite je te dis que tu me donnes envie dans ta petite jupe tu fais quoi ? »_

_Je ne la laisse pas répondre et prend son visage dans mes doigts et l'embrasse, ma langue quémande l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle m'accorde immédiatement en gémissant…Mes mains partent dans ses cheveux alors que les siennes caressent mes seins avec douceur….Elle quitte ma bouche et se lève…_

_« Attends-moi j'arrive…mets-toi à ton aise… »_

_Elle m'embrasse vivement et file dans le couloir…je décide de me mettre à mon aise et de retirer ma jupe et mon chemisier…Je m'installe dans le coin du canapé d'angle les jambes écartées…j'ai bien envie de commencer, je suis tellement excitée que je suis sûr qu'elle n'y verrait aucun inconvénient…Je laisse mon esprit dériver vers Rosalie…ses courbes parfaites…ma main commence à voyager sur mon sein, je ferme les yeux pour rester dans mes attouchements, je continue, je sors mon sein de son bonnet et triture mon téton déjà durcis par les attouchements de Rosalie…Je gémis en sentant les picotements caractéristiques du désir qui se propage dans tout mon corps…Ma main continue sa descente, je passe sur mon string noir et le pousse sur le côté pour aller caresser mon clitoris déjà gonflé…je le tourbillonne dans mes doigts quand je sens quelque chose d'humide rentré dans mon sexe, j'halète et ouvre les yeux…Rosalie et à genoux devant moi, sa tête entre mes cuisses à me faire du bien…je me cambre, pour la recevoir encore plus profondément…Elle relève sa tête et me regarde…_

_« Tu es prête pour le faire avec des jouets ? »_

_« Tout ce que tu veux… »lui dis-je haletante « mais continue… »_

_Elle me sourit et recommence sa douce torture. Sa langue me pénètre vivement, mon bassin ondule, je commence à être en sueur tant les sensations sont géniales…elle insère un doigt en moi, puis sa langue et ses dents triturent mon clitoris, je crie quand je sens son piercing…c'est jouissif…Mes mains vont caresser mes pointes encore plus violemment…je sens l'orgasme proche…elle le sent aussi et accélère ses doigts dans mon antre…je me resserre et jouis longuement. Je sens sa langue qui lape tout mon jus avec gourmandise et elle gémit de contentement…Elle se redresse et m'embrasse pour que je me goûte dans sa bouche. Je me redresse et regarde rapidement sa tenue…je lui lance un sourire sexy en voyant son porte-jarretelle bleu nuit…Elle regarde derrière elle et me montre une ceinture avec un pénis, puis un gode vibrant, un petit canard vibrant et encore plusieurs accessoires…_

_« Nous allons jouer avec tout ceci…si tu es d'accord bien sûr… »_

_« Le canard et tentant, tout comme ce gode… » Je prends l'objet de ma convoitise dans mes mains et le regarde attentivement._

_« Je peux t'assurer que les sensations sont justes wow …je dirais même spectaculaires… »_

_Je gémis, l'embrasse et l'oblige à s'allonger sur le canapé…Je vais titiller ses seins, elle ne porte aucun soutien-gorge…ses tétons durcissent sous mes dents, elle gémit en mettant ses mains dans mes cheveux lâchés…Je continue ma descente tout en léchant son ventre, son nombril et j'arrive à son sexe épilé….Je passe un coup de langue sur son clitoris, elle gémit et se cambre…Je décide de jouer avec un des instrument qu'elle a ramené…je prends le petit canard et le mets en route…les vibrations me parcourent le corps, je l'approche du clitoris de Rose et commence à le masser avec cet objet fantastique, l'effet est immédiat. Rose geint fortement, ses mains parcours son corps pour tenir le petit objet correctement. Je préfère la laisser se donner du plaisir avec le petit canard, elle sait exactement où elle doit le poser pour vibrer, et ça ne manque pas…je décide de ne pas rester inactive. J'approche mon visage de ses seins et titille ses pointes avec ma langue et mes dents tout en entrant deux doigts dans son sexe…elle mouille abondamment, je remonte ma tête pour l'embrasser tout en continuant ma délicate torture. Son orgasme m'a pris de cours et elle jouit fortement sur mes doigts, le petit canard toujours à sa place…Je la regarde, elle est belle dans la jouissance…Elle se redresse une fois son souffle reprit et m'embrasse à perdre haleine. Elle me fait me mettre debout…_

_« Penche-toi sur le canapé et écarte tes jambes… »_

_J'obéis immédiatement et m'installe, je sens Rose derrière moi qui me titille ma fente avec le vibro et je sens un de ses doigts dans mon anus. Je geins, j'en veux plus…je lui prends le vibro des mains…._

_« Laisse-moi faire ça… » lui souffle-je sensuellement_

_Elle me regarde, je dirige le vibro directement vers mon sexe qui palpite d'impatience et me pénètre tout en le mettant en marche…La sensation et parfaite…la vibration me fait voir les étoiles de très loin…Je vois Rose prendre la ceinture avec le sexe, puis une petite bouteille…je sens un liquide couler le long de mes fesses, puis ses doigts qui prépare mon trou…et je sens le sexe rentrer en moi, je hurle littéralement…c'est exquis, magique…elle fait quelques va-et-vient, puis je lui demande de sortir, il n'y a aucune raison que je sois la seule…je l'allonge sur le canapé, je suce le sexe qu'elle a autour de la taille et me met à califourchon sur elle…_

_Je prends le god vibrant et le présente à son entrée. Je titille un peu son clitoris avec la vibration et entre en elle d'un coup, elle gémit, puis je m'empale sur le sexe sous moi…Je me déhanche et Rosalie appuie sur un petit bouton et l'objet se met à vibrer…je geins…je me déhanche rapidement tout en continuant mes va-et-vient en elle….je sens ma jouissance proche, Rosalie vient titiller mes pointes et j'explose littéralement. Mon orgasme est tellement fort…je me remets doucement tout en embrassant Rose et je reprends là où je me suis arrêter pour elle. Je retire le sexe de moi, et me met à genoux devant Rose, le gode est tombé quand mon orgasme m'a frappée. Je me hâte de le remettre dans Rosalie, puis de ma langue je vais caresser son clitoris…les vibrations, ma langue et mes va-et-vient rapides font qu'elle vient rapidement, jouissant sur le gode…je m'empresse de lui retirer, je monte vers son visage et nous le suçons jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus une goutte de son jus…._

_Nous avons continué à nous envoyer en l'air avec différents jouets jusqu'au lendemain soir…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Quand Edward est rentré le soir même, je lui ai parlé de ma nouvelle expérience…Et je lui ai demandé si on pouvait investir dans des jouets…Il était enchanté…

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Je ne reconnais plus trop ma femme…je veux dire avant elle était mal à l'aise à parler de sexe, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec son corps et en une semaine elle s'est littéralement métamorphosée…Quand je suis partie pour un dossier pendant deux jours, je savais qu'elle allait expérimenter de nouvelles choses…je suis contente car ma femme devient une cochonne au lit et c'est très plaisant de voir qu'elle prend les devants….Je suis rentré le jeudi soir et j'ai eu la bonne surprise de voir ce qu'elle me demandait… Des jouets…je suis plus que partant, ils vendent tellement de choses…

Nous avons mangé et j'ai pris le pc portable pour regarder un peu ce qui s'offrait à nous…Bella m'a montré ce qu'elle avait utilisé avec Rosalie et un sentiment de jalousie m'a parcouru…mais je sais que ce genre de jouet ne peux être utilisé qu'entre femme….Donc nous avons regardé dans la catégorie pour nous deux et pour elle…Pour nous j'ai trouvé des petites choses très intéressantes et très excitantes aussi…

Nous avons pris « des boules de geisha en argent », « un œuf vibrant », « un gode vibrant », « un canard vibrant », « un gode anal », « un chapelet anal », « un vibromasseur », et elle s'est prise plusieurs tenue sexy pour elle et pour moi, elle n'a pas voulu me montrer ce qu'elle avait choisi en me disant que c'était une surprise…La commande validée nous sommes allés prendre une douche et j'ai profité de son corps…Elle m'a épaté et m'a entraîné vers une jouissance qui m'a littéralement laissé pantois…

Nous sommes samedi soir…et ce soir est la soirée des expériences…je suis un peu stressé, nous avons posé nos limites et ils ont posé les leurs, qui s'avèrent être les mêmes. J'étais soulagé quand Bella m'en a parlé…Mais j'angoisse, j'ignore comment démarrer…j'ignore ce que je dois faire….et surtout j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que Bella recherche…

Nous avons commandé le repas au traiteur, je suis habillé d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise blanche…Bella elle est sublime, elle porte une robe bleu roi, très courte et moulante…son corps et un appel à la luxure…et je comprends que Rosalie ait pu craquer…Nous avons coupé nos téléphones, la porte doit être fermé à clé dès qu'ils arrivent, histoire de ne pas être déconcentrés en pleine action….Je rejoins Bella à la cuisine qui dispose les plats pour notre repas…

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non tout va bien, j'ai presque fini…tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui…un peu anxieux… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ça devrait aller…nous allons nous amuser apprendre des choses et ne penser à rien d'autre… »

« Je te fais confiance de toute façon… »

Je l'embrasse tendrement quand on sonne à la porte…Que les festivités commencent….

On discute tranquillement tout en mangeant, nous sommes tous détendus, et encore plus Bella et Rosalie qui ont déjà pas mal bu…nous les regardons avec Emmett…elles rigolent toutes seules pour rien…Je vois Rosalie chuchoter un truc à Bella et cette dernière se lève en me coulant un regard brûlant et file directement dans notre chambre…

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Je m'amuse…cette soirée et pour l'instant parfaite…Je rigole avec Rosalie sur des bêtises de jeunesse…les hommes nous regardent attentivement et je me sens excitée…j'imagine que le peu d'alcool que j'ai bu m'aide à me détendre…

« J'ai envie… » me souffle Rosalie à l'oreille…

Je la regarde, me lève, envoie un regard à mon mari et file dans notre chambre…Je suis aussi chaude que de la braise, et j'ai besoin de me soulager….Je retire ma petite robe tranquillement, je garde mes chaussures, mes bas et mes sous-vêtements… puis me dirige vers le lit…j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre mais ne regarde pas…je m'installe sur le lit les yeux fermés…jambes bien écartées. Je me caresse tranquillement en me mordant la lèvre pour éviter de gémir…mon corps frissonne au passage de mes doigts sur ma peau…Je sais que l'on me regarde, mais je ne veux pas y prêter attention…je sens des mains me caresser les jambes doucement…Rosalie…Je reconnais son toucher…elle fait des cercles sur mes cuisses tout en me faisant écarter encore mes jambes…Je me laisse totalement faire, mon excitation est au maximum…J'ai envie de baise…j'ai envie de ne plus me rappeler mon nom pendant les orgasmes que je suis sûre d'avoir ce soir…Rose continue ses douces caresses sur ma peau alors que je continue à maltraiter mon sexe à travers mon vêtement…Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage puis un bandeau est installé sur mes yeux…Je n'ai pas peur…je lui fais confiance comme je fais confiance à Edward et à Emmett…Je sens les lèvres de Rosalie sur les miennes et lui donne un baiser fougueux tout en fourrageant dans ses cheveux…Elle se retire de mes lèvres, je sens un souffle sur mes tétons, qui durcissent…je geins ouvertement, je ne veux pas me retenir…Mais je veux que nous soyons à égalité avec Rosalie…

« Rose ? »

« Je suis là… »

Je tourne ma tête dans sa direction et lui tend un autre foulard que je trouve sur la table de nuit…Je me mets à genoux et lui serre le foulard sur les yeux…

« Nous sommes à égalité… » Souffle-je

Je l'embrasse de nouveau en lui caressant les seins…ses pointes m'appellent et je me hâte de les lui mordiller…nous sommes toujours à genoux, les yeux bandés et je sens son corps frissonner de plaisir…Nos mains voyagent sur nos corps puis les siennes vont rejoindre mon paquet de nerf…je gémis et lui accorde la même caresse…mes doigts entrent en elle…je pince son téton et commence à bouger, nous nous frottons l'une à l'autre en recherche de frictions, nos seins se touchent, nos tétons se rencontrent…nous gémissons au contact et continuons…j'embrasse Rose à pleine bouche, ma langue va chercher la sienne…elle ressort ses doigts de moi et les met dans ma bouche et je les suce et lèche avidement…je fais la même chose, elle me mordille les doigts et ça m'envoie des décharges partout…

Elle m'allonge et me retire mon string et mon carcan d'où ma poitrine s'est échappée…Je ressens son toucher comme jamais…avoir les yeux bandés donne une excitation supplémentaire…Sa langue joue sur mes pointes, elle remonte à mon visage et m'embrasse tout en se frottant à moi, nous sommes imbriquées l'une dans l'autre en nous déhanchant sensuellement…Nos mains se caressent avidement…elle descend son visage vers mon ventre, mon sexe qu'elle goûte, sa langue passe dans mes plis et je me cambre en attrapant ses cheveux...je geins…fort…J'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, mais je reste concentrée sur ce que me fait Rosalie…

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Les filles ont disparu depuis vingt bonnes minutes…Emmett me regarde et nous allons voir ce qu'elle fabrique…même si je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions…j'ouvre la porte doucement…Emmett à ma suite…nous regardons le spectacle sous nos yeux…Rosalie la tête entre les jambes de ma Bella, les yeux bandés toutes les deux…Je vois Emmett avec un sourire idiot sur le visage…Bella m'avait dit qu'il rêvait de voir une des scènes entre elles…le voilà servit…j'entends Bella geindre de plaisir et décide de m'approcher d'elle…

Emmett fais la même chose…je pose une de mes mains sur le sein de Bella et le titille…elle bouge ses hanches…encore et encore…je deviens inconfortable et décide de retirer mes vêtements…Je vois Emmett faire la même chose…je suis en boxer, me réinstalle près de ma femme et l'embrasse avec passion tout en caressant ses seins…Elle se raidit et jouis fortement, Rosalie lape tout ce que ma belle lui donne et se redresse…Emmett passe ses mains sur le corps de sa compagne tout en lui caressant les seins….Je vois Bella se mettre à genoux, aller vers Rosalie et l'embrasser…

Je retire mon boxer, et me met à genoux derrière Bella, je la caresse partout…ses seins…sa chatte surchauffée…Emmett fais la même chose et je décide de changer de compagne…Je me redresse alors que les filles continuent leurs attouchements et laisse ma place à Emmett…il va vers Bella et la caresse doucement…je m'approche du corps de Rosalie, lui retire son string tranquillement et la fais s'allonger sur le lit…Emmett regarde calmement. Je caresse Rosalie de ma langue, Emmett s'installe près de son visage après avoir retiré son boxer, et elle le prend en bouche…Je retire le bandeau des yeux de Bella pour qu'elle voie ce que je fais…Emmett fait la même chose avec Rose…

Je déplace Rosalie en travers du lit…Emmett se déplace également et Bella vient se mettre à genoux derrière moi…Je commence à fourrer mon nez dans le sexe de la blonde pour la goûter, elle gémit sur le sexe d'Emmett et Bella me prend en bouche…Oh putain…c'est excellent….Je continue ma divine caresse tout en jouant avec son sein…Emmett bouge des hanches pour que Rose le prenne plus profondément en bouche et lui caresse son autre sein. Rosalie se raidit sous moi…j'accélère mes coups de langue et elle jouit, sans jamais lâcher la queue d'Emmett…Je lape tout son jus et me redresse, je relève Bella et l'embrasse longuement en la caressant, j'entends Emmett jouir dans la bouche de sa compagne… Rosalie avale avidement tout ce qu'il lui donne et ils s'embrassent…J'allonge Bella près de Rosalie…Cette dernière s'installe de côté pour entreprendre de lui faire du bien alors qu'Emmett se présente devant le sexe de Bella…Il passe un coup de langue le long de ses plis…je regarde la scène tout en me masturbant…Mais Rosalie me fais signe de venir la voir...Je m'installe à genoux près d'elle et elle me gobe directement…Oh putain c'est trop bon…Rosalie se met à quatre pattes pour me sucer encore mieux, alors que Bella se met derrière elle et lui fait du bien avec ses doigts…Emmett, lui, titille les trous de ma belle et joue avec son clitoris de ses doigts…Rosalie accélère ses coups de langue sur ma queue et je ne peux plus me retenir : je jouis dans sa bouche…Emmett accélère ses va-et-vient dans Bella et Bella fait la même chose avec Rose…Les filles jouissent quasi simultanément…Bella lèche ses doigts, recouverts du suc de Rosalie…Cette vision me rend dur instantanément…

Je retourne voir ma femme, l'allonge à quatre pattes et la pénètre vivement…Elle crie de surprise et de plaisir…Rosalie à ses cotés joue avec ses seins, elles s'embrassent alors qu'Emmett la pénètre également…Voir les filles se donner du plaisir me fait accélérer mes coups de reins dans ma belle…J'en veux plus…toujours plus….je la martèle sans relâche, je sens que je vais venir et vais lui titiller son clitoris….elle se redresse vivement dans mes bras et crie sa jouissance sur ma queue…elle retombe pantelante dans le lit…Je me retire d'elle et m'allonge derrière elle pour regarder Rosalie et Emmett…Bella va caresser le sein de la blonde, Emmett accélère à cette vision, Rosalie crie littéralement son orgasme et Emmett grogne de contentement en se déversant en elle…Il retombe sur sa belle pour reprendre sa respiration…Une fois que nous sommes tous remis Bella dit…

« Et si nous allions manger le dessert ? »

Nous nous sourions tous, nous rhabillons et filons vers la salle à manger…La soirée ne fait que commencer….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou les filles (mecs ?)**_

_**Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre. Tout chaud...**_

_**Merci à Roxy pour sa correction...Et je vais pendre des cours...promis...**_

_**J'attends vos avis...**_

_**Merci à vous pour vos alertes et review...**_

* * *

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Notre soirée s'est super bien passée. Comment dire…Edward a commencé à se lâcher, ainsi qu'Emmett. Rosalie et moi étions déjà dans un autre monde. Je vous raconte…

_Flash back :_

_Après notre première partie de jambe en l'air nous allons prendre le dessert. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, et l'ambiance est vraiment agréable. Edward me caresse la cuisse sous la table alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie se font les yeux doux. Après le dessert nous allons au salon pour prendre un café et là l'ambiance se réchauffe. Et pas qu'un peu…_

_Je suis assise sur le canapé entre Emmett et Edward. Ce dernier ne lâche pas ma cuisse et continue ses caresses qui deviennent de plus en plus poussées. Mes jambes s'écartent d'elles-mêmes pour le laisser faire à sa guise. Rosalie et Emmett ne ratent rien du spectacle. Edward en a profité pour faufiler sa main sous ma robe et caresser mon clitoris à travers mon vêtement. Je me retiens de gémir, mais ferme les yeux pour apprécier la caresse. Plus rien ne compte que les mains de mon mari sur moi. Je sens quelqu'un derrière moi et le bandeau revient sur mes yeux._

_« Laisse-toi faire… »Me souffle Rosalie._

_Je sens mes tétons se durcir sous ce toucher. Mes sens sont en alerte…Ma tête est reposée sur le canapé. Je cherche Rosalie qui m'attrape la main quand je la lui tends. Elle aussi a droit de profiter. Les mains sur moi se font plus insistantes. Mon clitoris est maltraité et je me cambre pour approfondir la caresse. La bouche d'Emmett sur mes seins, pince mes tétons alternativement…J'encourage Rosalie à se mettre à genoux devant moi et attaque sa bouche fiévreusement…Je suis bouillante de désir et mon bassin bouge maintenant pour accueillir les doigts qui font un va et vient délicieux dans mon antre. _

_Je quitte la bouche de Rosalie et caresse ses seins, elle a déjà retiré son haut et son soutien-gorge donc je profite à prendre un téton dans ma bouche et le mordiller gentiment tout en gémissant des caresses que je reçois._

_Je sens la boule dans mon ventre grossir au fur et à mesure._

_« Putain…continuez…C'est…C'est…trop…Bon… »_

_Les doigts en moi ont accéléré et je prends avec soulagement l'orgasme qui s'abat sur moi. Rosalie m'embrasse à pleine bouche au moment où j'explose sur les doigts et je sens une langue me laper jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien._

_On me retire le bandeau et je vois tout le monde nu…Je me lèche les lèvres à la vue d'Edward avec son sexe dans la main. Je descends du canapé, j'embrasse Rosalie et décide de m'occuper des deux hommes présents qui ont l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. _

_Je me mets à genoux entre les deux, Emmett se déplace un peu et je prends les deux sexes en main. Rosalie derrière moi, me caresse le corps partout où elle le peut et ses doigts trouvent ce qu'elle cherche. Elle me caresse le clitoris tranquillement alors que je lèche alternativement les deux bites. Je tente autre chose pour voir leur réaction. J'approche les deux membres l'un de l'autre et leur caresse leurs glands, l'un avec l'autre. Edward ouvre les yeux de surprise et gémit de bien être. Emmett lui bouge son bassin pour accentuer la caresse. Ce n'était pas prévu du tout mais après tout, nous sommes là pour faire de nouvelle expérience._

_Edward prend son sexe en main et prodigue lui-même la caresse à Emmett. Ce dernier n'est pas en reste et accentue le tout. Je décide de les laisser un peu se débrouiller et me tourne vers Rosalie qui, elle, n'a pas encore eu son compte. _

_Je l'allonge sur le sol et l'embrasse, ses mains ne restent pas sans bouger et elles continuent à caresser mes courbes. Je descends doucement vers ses seins qui demandent de l'attention et les maltraite, tout en alternant pincements, mordillements et caresses sensuelles. Quand j'estime qu'ils ont eu ce qu'il faut je continue ma descente tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux hommes._

_Ce que je vois m'excite au plus haut point. Ils sont quasi collés l'un à l'autre, en se caressant la queue mutuellement, ils frottent leur pubis ensemble…Je gémis à cette vue plus qu'érotique et me concentre sur Rosalie._

_Ma tête descend avidement vers son sexe luisant et je passe un premier coup de langue entres ses plis. Elle geint, empoigne mes cheveux et plaque mon visage littéralement sur sa chatte. Je me hâte DE la laper, entrer deux doigts en elle et la pomper avidement tout en léchant son clitoris gonflé. Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de ce traitement pour atteindre un orgasme qui enserre mes doigts en elle. Je lèche tout ce qu'elle me donne et remonte vers elle. Elle prend ma main et enfourne mes doigts dans sa bouche tout en me regardant de son regard sombre. _

_Je gémis et me frotte à elle. J'ai besoin d'évacuer la pression. Je sens une main dans mon dos. Edward…Il approche sa queue gonflée de plaisir près de mon sexe et me caresse de son gland. Il me fait me relever et Rosalie se redresse pour qu'Emmett s'installe sous elle. Elle se rallonge dos à lui et il la pénètre d'un violent coup de rein._

_« Oh PUTAIN OUIIIIII…. »_

_Edward me fait cambrer, et me pénètre violement aussi. Ils nous martèlent sans relâche, Rosalie se caresse le clitoris et je fais de même. Faire venir le plaisir à son apogée. Mais Edward s'arrête et je le regarde sans comprendre._

_« Ma puce, fait du bien à Rosalie… »_

_Je comprends immédiatement et me baisse un peu pour atteindre son sexe. Je sens la queue d'Emmett quand je lèche le clitoris de Rose…ce dernier sens ma langue et accélère tout comme Edward. Je sens la boule se former et je sais d'avance que mon orgasme va être violent._

_Après quelque coup de reins d'Edward, je suis foudroyée sur place. Dans l'action, mon visage et tombé entre les jambes de Rosalie, pile ou les boules d'Emmett frappe. Je souffle dessus, et il crie de surprise. Il accélère le rythme et Rosalie geint plus fort. Elle se crispe et crie son orgasme. Emmett suit très près._

_Nous sommes tous en sueur et haletants mais complètement repus de plaisir._

_Fin du flash back_

Autant dire que cette soirée a été divine. Ca va faire une semaine que cela c'est produit et ce soir j'ai décidé de faire une soirée juste Edward et moi. J'ai reçu le colis cette semaine de nos nouveaux jouets et des déguisements. Je n'ai pas montré mes tenues à Edward, c'est une surprise.

Nous sommes vendredi et j'ai commandé un plat au japonais d'en bas. Je file prendre une douche, je m'épile soigneusement, et me fais une épilation intégrale. Je n'ai jamais essayé, mais je sais qu'il apprécie ça.

Après m'être mis de la crème parfumée sur le corps j'enfile ma tenue. Secrétaire sexy. Le porte jarretelle et noir avec des touches rouge dessus. Le string est transparent. Le soutien gorge me maintient uniquement les seins. Il ne couvre pas mes tétons. La petite chemise blanche, la jupe noire d'où on voit les pinces de mes bas. Je me coiffe d'un chignon flou avec quelques mèches qui dépassent Je me regarde dans le miroir et m'estime satisfaite. Je fais vraiment la secrétaire sexy. Je me maquillerai une fois que nous aurons mangé.

J'enfile un gros peignoir, pour lui faire la surprise et je vais préparer les plats. L'avantage c'est que j'ai juste à disposer le tout sur la table avec des chandelles. Je regarde un peu les jouets que nous avons achetés. Et je suis impatiente de les essayer.

Une fois le repas prêt je m'installe avec un magazine. Normalement il doit rentrer plus tôt ce soir et nous sommes une semaine en vacances. Vacances qui j'espère vont être riche en émotion. Je me perds dans la lecture, et la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre me ramène à la réalité. Edward arrive dans le salon avec un magnifique sourire.

« Salut ma puce. »

« Bonsoir mon amour. »

« Je vais prendre une douche, je sors de la salle de sport… »

« Vas-y et après on peut manger. »

Il m'embrasse tendrement et file dans la salle de bain. J'entends l'eau couler et à imaginer ces petites gouttes d'eau coulé le long de son magnifique torse me donne envie. Je secoue la tête et fais réchauffer les plats, que je dispose ensuite sur la table.

Edward sort de la salle de bain et vient me rejoindre. Il m'entoure de ses bras et renifle mes cheveux.

« Tu sens bon mon cœur… »

Je me tourne et l'embrasse. Ses cheveux encore humides lui donnent un air encore plus sexy.

« Merci… »

Nous passons à table. On discute de notre journée et de la semaine de vacances à venir. Nous partons en Angleterre dans quelques jours et je nous ai prévu un magnifique séjour.

Nous sortons de table et Edward va s'installer dans le canapé. Je décide que c'est le moment pour aller fignoler ma tenue. Je me fais des yeux charbonneux, applique un rouge à lèvre rouge vif et enfile mes chaussures…Je me contemple une dernière fois et vais le rejoindre. Je garde encore le peignoir.

Il me fixe à ma sortie de la pièce et se lève.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

« Eh bien…J'avais envie de te faire plaisir… »

« Et que caches-tu sous ce peignoir ? »

« Regarde… »lui dis-je sensuelle.

Il déglutit et ouvre doucement le vêtement. Il le fait glisser le long de mes bras pour qu'il atterrisse par terre. Il se recule d'un pas pour m'observer.

« Oh mon dieu… »

Il se jette sur ma bouche directement et force le barrage de mes dents pour entrez sa langue. Nos langues chahutent ensemble alors que Ses mains parcourent mon corps en m'envoyant de délicats frissons partout. Je me recule de lui à bout de souffle.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Ma femme est une déesse…Ma déesse. Après notre expérience à quatre que j'ai littéralement adorée nous avons repris notre routine. Mais ça reste dans ma tête. Je ne pensais pas que nous irions si loin, surtout pour une première et pourtant nous nous sommes tous lâchés. Les attouchements que j'ai vécus avec Emmett m'ont particulièrement plus…Mais je ne le ferais pas seul, sans ma femme.

Après cette semaine de boulot je suis bien content de rentrer à la maison. Bella a commandé directement le repas et à la fin de ce dernier elle a filé dans la salle de bain. J'ai patienté sagement pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire et en sortant elle m'a surpris. Elle est maquillée et porte des chaussures à talons. Curieux j'ai voulu savoir ce qui se cachait sous son peignoir et là…le choc. Mon dieu ce qu'elle est belle !

Je me jette sur elle et l'embrasse avidement. Elle répond immédiatement et nous nous reculons haletant. Je la contemple. Sa petite jupe montre des attaches de porte jarretelle, son petit chemisier ouvert sur trois boutons me laisse deviner la naissance de ses merveilleux seins. Je durcis instantanément…J'ai envie d'elle et maintenant. Je la reprends dans mes bras et lui fais une pression sous ses fesses pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi. Ce qu'elle fait sans hésiter et je la conduis dans notre chambre. Elle se frotte à moi et je gémis quand je sens son centre bouillant à travers mon pantalon.

Je la couche sur le lit, moi sur elle et l'embrasse, je lèche ses lèvres doucement tout en caressant ses magnifiques courbes. Elle n'est pas en reste et ouvre ma chemise. Je me redresse un peu pour l'enlever directement. Ses yeux noircis par le désir me font tressaillir dans mon boxer.

J'ouvre sa chemise tout en embrassant son cou, sa gorge, sa mâchoire…Le chemisier ouvert je regarde ses seins.

« Oh putain Bella…c'est…ouah… »

« Ca te plait ? »

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quelle point. »

Je me jette sur ses tétons. Le soutien gorge lui relève sa poitrine et laisse ses tétons visible. Je lèche consciencieusement chaque téton, je les pinces, les mordille sous les plaintes de plaisirs de Bella.

« Encore…. »

Je continue ma douce torture, mes doigts pincent le téton que ma bouche ne touche pas…Les mains de Bella deviennent frénétiques sur moi et elle cherche à me retirer mon pantalon. Je l'aide un peu sans jamais lâcher ses seins.

Sa peau toujours aussi douce…Son odeur… Je sens sa main qui parcourt mon corps et se pose sur mon sexe qui tremble sous son assaut…Je relâche sa poitrine et descend un peu plus vers le bas. J'ouvre sa jupe tout en léchant son nombril et je la fais descendre le long de ses jambes. Je la contemple…Magnifique…Pas d'autre mot.

Son string transparent montre une épilation intégrale…Elle a vraiment tout fait…Je continue ma contemplation quand Bella me ramène à la réalité.

« Mon amour… »

« Oui ? »

« Prend la boîte dans l'armoire s'il te plaît… »

Je m'exécute et vais chercher ce qu'elle me demande. Je m'installe sur le lit et ouvre la boite. Bella passe derrière moi et me caresse le torse tous en léchant mon cou. Je regarde le contenu et vois directement où elle veut en venir.

« Tu veux jouer ? »

« Oui…J'en ai envie…et je sais ce que je veux… »

« D'accord… »

Je pousse la boîte et fais basculer Bella sur moi. Elle se frotte à mon sexe qui demande sa libération mais ne fait rien. Elle m'embrasse, me caresse, me cajole…mais jamais là où je le veux…

« Bella s'il te plait… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais exploser… »

Une lueur passe dans son regard et elle se frotte un peu plus vivement contre moi. J'aime ma femme quand elle se comporte comme ça…

Elle se redresse de sur moi et prend un truc dans la boîte. Elle me montre les boules de geisha…Mhhh…Intéressant…Je la refais basculer, je l'embrasse et prends les boucles. Je descends tranquillement vers son centre bouillant, qui ne réclame que moi.

Je caresse son clitoris à travers son petit string et lui retire ce dernier. Elle est sexy comme ça…les bas, le porte jarretelle et ses chaussures. Une fois le string retiré je remonte vers son sexe et passe un coup de langue dessus.

« Oh oui… Continue… »

Je souris contre elle et continue ma douce torture. J'entre un doigt, puis un deuxième et pompe doucement…Je ne veux pas la faire venir trop vite…je l'écarte tout en la léchant. Je reprends les boules que je mouille avec son jus et commence doucement à rentrée la première. L'effet et immédiat et Bella geint plus fort. Je caresse son clitoris et rentre la deuxième…Une fois en place je les bouge avec la ficelle tous en lui léchant le clitoris. Elle mouille abondamment et je reçois son jus avec grand plaisir…

« Edward…plus… »

Je bouge un peu plus les boules, et Bella commence à crier de plaisir. Mes coup de langue se font plus rapides, et j'insère un doigt dans son anus…L'orgasme est immédiat…

« OUIIIIIIII….EDWARD….. »

La fierté m'envahit aussitôt…Je suis le seul à la faire crier comme ça…Je laisse les boules en place et remonte vers elle…Elle attaque ma bouche comme une affamée et je geins quand elle fourre sa langue pour se goûter…Je la vois qui descend sa main vers son centre pour bouger un peu les boules…

« Mhhh…. »

Je la regarde se donner du plaisir. Je m'allonge à ses cotés et me caresse la queue à travers mon boxer…Je ne quitte pas sa main des yeux…Ses doigts pince son clitoris alors que l'autre main bouge la ficelle…Ses hanches bougent au mouvement des boules, mais je ne la laisse pas finir, je veux son prochain orgasme. Je retire sa main et enlève les boules doucement. Bella me regarde sans comprendre.

« Pas trop vite ma puce… »

Elle se redresse à genoux et m'embrasse, sa bouche descend doucement sur mon torse. Elle retire mon boxer dans la foulée et me prend dans sa bouche. Ma queue tremble à ce contact surprise, mais je finis par prendre ses cheveux pour qu'elle m'engloutisse complètement. Ce qu'elle fait avec plaisir…Elle joue de ses dents sur ma longueur, joue avec mon gland et mes boules…

« Oh oui bébé…Continue…. »

Je la regarde s'activer sur mon membre…La vision me ferait partir si je ne me concentré pas. Je la recule doucement, regarde dans la boîte et sort un anneau…Cette petite chose m'attire. Bella le prend et me l'installe…Elle met la vibration en route et j'ai peur de jouir maintenant. Elle me pousse pour que je sois couché et se met à califourchon sur moi. Elle s'empale directement et frotte son clitoris sur l'anneau…Les sensations sont extraordinaire. L'humidité et la chaleur de Bella associées à la vibration de cet anneau me font devenir frénétique. Je veux qu'elle hurle tous ce qu'elle peut, à ne plus se souvenir de son propre nom.

Je la bascule sur le dos et la pénètre violement…Elle remonte ses jambes autour de mes hanches et me rejoins a chaque coup de butoir.

« Bébé…Viens… »

« Attend Edward….frotte….oui…là…encore….OH PUTAIN… »

Elle se resserre sur ma queue. Ce qui me fait venir directement. Je m'effondre sur elle pour reprendre notre respiration et je l'entends qui gémit encore…

« Bella ça va ? »

« Mhhh….oui….l'anneau… »

Je comprends, l'anneau vibre encore sur son clitoris gonflé et sa lui envoie des vagues de désir…J'en profite pour essayer de lui donner un autre orgasme…Je prends le petit canard et l'active avant de sortir d'elle. Je mets le canard à ma place, retire l'anneau autour de ma queue et la regarde s'activer avec cette petite chose…Je commence à durcir de nouveau et là je ne me retiens pas. J'enlève le canard et la pénètre sans l'avertir…Elle hurle de plaisir et de surprise alors que mes coups sont très rapides…Je la martèle sans m'arrêter, profitant de sa chaleur…Mais trop tôt à mon gout je sens que je vais venir…Je descends ma main vers son clitoris et le caresse gentiment…

« Bella…Viens….Maintenant… »

Elle se serre sur moi et crie son orgasme…Je la suis directement derrière. Cette fois je suis lessivé…Je me retire et m'allonge près d'elle en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Merci… »

« Pourquoi ? » lui demande-je

« De m'avoir donné autant de plaisir… »

« Mais tout l'honneur est pour moi. »

Elle m'embrasse tendrement et s'endort rapidement. Je me relève, retire tous les jouets et les range. Une fois fait, je vais rejoindre ma magnifique femme qui dort à point fermé. Je m'allonge et réfléchis à la prochaine surprise. Que je vais mettre en place….

**

* * *

**

Alors ? Vous êtes toujours là ?


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Face à la vague de censure sur fanfic, j'ai décidé de retirer toutes mes fictions de ce site avant que ce ne soit les responsables qui s'en chargent.

Elles seront postées sur un new forum : fiction – censure .xooit .fr / index . php (Retire les espaces). Vous pouvez également venir poster les vôtres, comme sur les autres forums de fanfic.

Je continuerai à suivre les fictions en cours et je laisserai toujours un commentaire.

Si je dois faire une nouvelle fiction, elle sera postée sur le forum ci-dessus.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis en alerte et favoris. C'était un réel plaisir.

Je laisse les fictions, certaines personnes font des remarques très intelligentes et je vais les écouter.

Quand au lien, il est sur le profil et si vraiment il ne fonctionne pas, contactez moi par mp et je vous l'enverrai.

Bien à vous Bichou85


End file.
